


Never Can Say Goodbye

by Sroic71



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, F/M, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroic71/pseuds/Sroic71
Summary: It wasn't what he expected, but he had to accept it. He had to move on so he did or he thought he did. A year later, when he is potentially finding happiness, he is brought back to protect the people he loves from the people that claimed to love them too.This is my first fic. I hope you like it. If not please still be kind. I am not a Doctor, Attorney, Judge, police office, or firefighter, but whatever it takes for Buddie to be together. Yes, Alberts needs to get his own place.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 48
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

He is standing in the loft. Watching the rain pour down, soaking everything it touches, hitting the balcony doors, the droplets leaving various trails as they slide down the glass.

It’s cool enough that, coupled with the warmth of the interior, he can now see the small handprints that have appeared. He places his hand on the glass next to one of the smaller prints noting the difference with a fond smile.

He thinks about the first day they met and the friendship they had built with something more always in the periphery. It was everything to him even though he never said it. A part of him thought he really didn’t need too. Chim, Hen, and Bobby had all somehow knew and seemed to be waiting for something to finally happen. Well, it did. It just wasn’t what Buck was expecting.

He tried to be happy for Eddie. He wanted to be happy for him, but sometimes expectations are just too high. He no longer got to see Christopher. Nights with his Diaz boys were no longer. Bad days were internalized instead of having someone to share it with that understood. 

Buck tries. He really does, but he is still a human being with feelings. He knows everyone just expects him to get over it and move on. It seems as if his feelings are always so easily discounted. No understanding or empathy just “get over it”. 

He knows in time that is exactly what he will do, but he will not do it like this. He won’t do it with the constant reminders, having things thrown in his face, people seeking him out to tell him something “cute” or “the funniest thing happened.” in which he never sees the cuteness or humor.

The one thing he does know is that something must change. He is going to have to change. His mind made up, that is exactly what he is going to do. Walking to the kitchen island he picks up his phone, wallet, and grabs his keys heading out the door.

“Hey Buckley.”

“Hi Bosko. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“As long as it doesn’t cost me my job, gets me jail time, or killed I’m all in.”

Buck laughs. “It will result in none of those things Lena. I promise.”  
“Ok, how can I help.”


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later

“Hello, I am looking for Captain Nash.”

“I’m Captain Nash. How can I help you?”

“Yes. I am Jason Ryan. I am your replacement firefighter.”

“Replacement. I have a full crew?” Bobby asks.

“Yes sir, I’m here to replace Evan Buckley. Here’s my paperwork.”

Bobby has never been blindsided like this before. He knew things were bad but hoped in time they would work through it. Now he had to tell the team. Buck was gone.

He heard Hen and Chim coming up the stairs. “West, will you show Ryan the locker room, help him get settled. Then give him a tour of the station?”

“Sure thing Cap. Follow me Ryan.”

“A new guy Cap?” asks Chim. “We have a full team.” he continues. Bobby looks at Chim and Hen “Without him we don’t. He’s Bucks replacement.” Bobby tells them. Shock evident on their faces.

“What?” They look and see Eddie at the top of the stairs. “Buck's replacement. Why does Buck need a replacement? He was just here yesterday.”

“According to the paperwork Buck resigned.”

“Where is he? Did he go to another Station? Which one? We need to talk to him” Eddie rambles 

“Eddie,” Bobby sighs. “He is no longer with the LAFD. He’s gone and it appears that he’s not coming back.”

“I don’t understand. He never said anything about leaving.” Eddie tells them.

“Maddie doesn't know. I have to tell her.” Chim says.

“No.” Eddies agitation is clear for everyone to see. “If this is real, he would have told someone. He would have told me. This is a mistake. You're our Captain he would have had to get forms from you.” 

Bobby looks at Eddie. “Lena Bosko is the witness on the form of resignation. My guess is she got the forms for him from her Captain.” 

Eddie pulls out his phone and tries to call Buck. It goes straight to voicemail. He tries a couple more times with the same result. They have a 24-hour shift. He will go talk to Buck when it ends. He needs answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucks Loft the Next Day

“Thank you for doing this. I just want him to understand and try not to hate me. I wish everything could be different, but this is where we ended up.

Please make sure he knows that, despite everything, I do and will always love him.”

“Buckaroo, he could never hate you. I will talk to him and explain.” she promises. 

“The donation house should be here soon to pick the stuff I left for them. Just leave the key at the desk when you leave. Thank you again.” he says hugging her one last time before he walks to the door. He looks back waves goodbye and is gone.  
*********************************************************************************************

She hears the key in the door. She knows it's not Buck. She has his key. Then she hears it.

“Evan, we need to talk. I am not leaving until we do.”

She looks over getting their attention. “He’s not here.” she says.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I’m here to see Evan. We need to talk about some things. Specifically, why he resigned. Do you know when he will be back?” 

She knows they will not like the answer, but they need to know the truth. "He’s not coming back.”

“Where did he go?” She can hear the fear in the question.

“He didn’t want anyone to know so, he didn’t tell me.”

She looks into the red rimmed eyes. Sorry for the mess that has been made and now the hurt they are both going through. “Please Carla.”

“I’m sorry Eddie. I really don’t know. He’s gone.”


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later

Sunshine and clear skies.

There was a light breeze coming across the water.

Buck was sitting on his deck enjoying the sunrise. Birds chirping and the other sounds of nature filling the air. He loved his home. After he left L.A., he just wanted a place where he could forget, heal, and move forward.

He had made a nice life here for himself. 

His closest neighbor was three miles down the road. Small town life wasn’t so bad. Well small compared to L.A. He even worked as a firefighter.

They didn’t get calls like L.A., but they were still needed. 

The people here knew him as Evan James. He doubted that his old team would look for him, but in case they did Evan “Buck” Buckley was long gone. Evan James was who he was now. James being his middle name, so it was an easy transition. 

He doesn’t need to worry about money. He knows Maddie has never told Chim and he has never told anyone either, but they each have substantial and untouchable, by anyone but themselves, trust funds. They didn’t need to work, but they wanted to have a purpose and their lives to mean something besides a dollar sign.

Even Maddie being his sister could not gain information about his account nor he hers, which means she had no way of finding him either.

He had settled into his new life well. He did miss Christopher, but he had been taken from his life long before he left. 

“Ana wants time for Chris to adjust to us. She feels him spending so much time with you prevents that from happening." and “Ana worries about how much time we spend together. She thinks we need to focus on us without you. Friday nights can be our time with Christopher and Saturday can be our time for just the two of us.”

It did not take Ana long to get him out of the Diazs life. Hell, she was probably Mrs. Diaz by now. Happy homemaker.

He has met a few people he sees regularly. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are his closet neighbors. Mrs. Jackson reminds him of Abuela. She is always trying to feed him because she thinks he is too thin. 

Mr. Jackson tells her to leave him alone. If he gets too big the girls or boys will think he is spoken for and then he won’t get any action. All the while winking at him.

Mrs. Jackson just slaps her husband's shoulder and smiles. 

Mrs. Mure from one of the Church's wants him to volunteer to be auctioned off so they can raise enough money to pay off the mortgage.

“Larry isn’t going to bring in nearly as much money. He’ not nearly as cute as he thinks he is.” she comments.

Apparently being able to bounce coins off his butt is a big selling point. 

His watch beeps. He can get lost daydreaming sometimes, so he sets an alarm when it’s time to head to the Station. 

He arrives and enters, greeting his teammates as usual. They are a nice group. He does not allow himself to get as close to them as he was with the 118, but they are a friendly collection of people.

He heads to the locker room to get changed, afterwards; he makes his way to the kitchen. He has been asked to prepare meals because it’s not just edible, his cooking is delicious according to the crew. Thank you, Bobby.

They got to enjoy breakfast before their first alarm. A construction crew accidentally causes a gas leak which is quickly handled with no injuries or major medical needs.

He exits the truck upon his return and hears “Hey Evan.” he turns and sees Kameron.


	5. Chapter 5

Kameron Riley is a fellow firefighter.

He joined the station a year before Evan did. He’s a good guy. He looks like Luke Macfarlane is all he can compare him too.

About three months after Evan arrived, he asked him if he would go on a date. He declined. Kameron accepted his decision and continued to treat him as he always had. 

It was a month later before Kameron asked again. Again, he declined. Kameron kindly accepted his answer again however, this time, Kameron pulled him aside.

“Evan, I don’t know you very well, but I would like too. I also realize someone hurt you. When that happens people usually close themselves off not wanting to take the risk of being hurt again. You are one of the kindest and most caring people I know. I would like the chance to show you that you can have an amazing relationship with someone that sees you and would cherish everyday he got to spend with you. When you are ready, I will be here. You are worth the wait.” 

“Well Damn.” he thought.

Days passed and things were going great. He did not want to say perfect because nothing is perfect, but he was happy.

He saw Kam sitting in the lounge watching a game with some of the other crew. He had been thinking a lot about what he had said to him. Should he take a chance? 

Evan walked over “Hi Kam. How's your morning?” Evan asked. “Much better now.” Kam smiled. “And yours?” He hesitated for a moment, “Good actually. Can I speak to you for a moment please?” 

Their coworkers awed “Don’t screw this up Kam. It could be your only chance. Hurry and see what he wants.” they broke out laughing.

“Be quite” Kam laughed shaking his head. “Sure Evan. You need something?” giving Evan his full attention.

He was nervous, but he wanted to try. “Would you like to have dinner... tonight … with me?” he stammered. Kameron looked at him a smile slowly forming on his face. “Should I cook?” he asked. “God no.” Evan replied.

If Kam cooked as good as he looked, he would be a world famous Chef. That was not the case, however. “I will handle that.” Kameron burst out laughing. “Okay. It's a date” he smiled, “Yeah, it’s a date.”

It has been a few weeks since their first date. They had started to spend quite a bit of time together. Evan was still leery, but Kameron was patient and never pushed. 

He just accepted what Evan was willing to give. Kameron wanted him to be sure that a relationship with him was what he really wanted. As he had said he was willing to wait.

Their shift was just ending. Evan was in the locker room changing when a lady walked into the station. Kameron noticed her first. “Hello ma’am. May I help you?” 

She looked at him for a moment then spoke

“Maybe. I am looking for Evan James. Is he here?” she asked.

“May I ask what this is about?” He wasn’t sure if he should get Evan. Something about her made him nervous.

“No, I will discuss that with him.”

Well okay then. He could see she was not leaving until she spoke to him. “I will just be a moment.” he tells her.

“Thank you.” she replies, unmoving determined to see Evan.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking to the locker room, he stops Evan who is on his way out. Noticing the look on his face he asks, “Kam is something wrong?” 

“There is a lady out front asking for you. She made me nervous so I asked what it was about but, she wouldn’t say. I get the feeling she is not going anywhere until she speaks with you.” 

He thinks it’s just someone wanting to say thank you. That happens on occasion. “I doubt it’s anything to serious. I’ll go see what she wants.” He heads for the front.

He hears her before he sees her. “Hey Buckaroo.” 

Buckaroo. Is she talking to Evan? Why in the hell is she calling him Buckaroo?

“Athena” he is clearly surprised.

Why is he responding to her calling him Buckaroo?

“You’ve been a very hard man to find. You really tested my skills, but I prevailed.” 

“Why are you here Athena?” he’s wondering who sent her?

“We need to talk Evan. You are going by Evan now from what I was able to find?” He nods in agreement. “Let’s sit” He leads her to a lounge and they each take a seat. Kameron follows them but gives them some distance. 

Who is this woman and who is she to Evan? He’s not feeling good about this.

“I need to tell you something and I need you to please listen and let me finish before you ask questions.” he nods agreeing to her request. “Maddie’s okay. This isn’t about her. There was an accident though and you are needed back in L.A. Eddie was on his way home from the Station and it was raining. A utility truck slid through an intersection and hit him passenger side.”

“Was Chris with him?" please say no.

“No, he wasn’t, or it would likely be much worse. The truck flipped a couple of times.” Athena tells him.

“He’s still alive, please Athena, he’s alive?”

“Yes, Buckaroo, he is still alive. This happened a week ago, but he still has not regained consciousness. His parents are asking what their options are. They want to stop lifesaving efforts and take Chris back to Texas. Fortunately for us Eddie Diaz is a smart man.” 

“I don’t understand. They cannot do that to Eddie or Chris. They are just giving up on him. He’s their son.” clearly upset by what he’s been told. 

“Why do I need to go back? He was not even speaking to me anymore. That was before I left.” anger and confusion are evident on his face.

Athena sighs. “I told you Eddie Diaz is a smart man. Eddie protected himself and Christopher in case anything did happen to him. You have his Power of Attorney. In case his parents tried anything there is paperwork, adoption papers, already signed by Eddie. All they need is your signature and to be filed with the court to make you his other Father. You are the one he is trusting to make the right decisions for him and Christopher because he can’t right now. 

That is why we need you to come home. They need you to come home. If you decide not to...”

“I need to pack some things. I will be there by this evening.” he tells Athena.

“Ok. Would you like to sign these now and get them notarized? His Attorney can get it before the Judge as soon as I get them back to her.” She handed him some forms. He could see they were adoption papers. Eddies signature was already present, and notarized. The date indicated he had done this almost two months after buck had left L.A.

He was gone and Eddie had Ana, but he still trusted Buck. “Yeah, we can go next door for the notary.”


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back towards the station after getting the papers in order Athena tells him “It shouldn't take long.

"The Judge that is going to handle this, we have already spoken to him, you saved his daughter during the tsunami. He is happy to help speed this process along.” She pulls him into a hug. “You have been missed by everyone. Hurry home. We don’t just need you; we want you back. See you later.” 

“Athena, I know he’s unconscious, but tell him I’m coming, please. He needs to know I’m coming.”

“I will, but he knows. That’s why he did what he did. He knows Buckaroo.”

He watches her go. Worried, but knowing he needs to do this.

Athena walks to her car and climbs inside. She reaches over and grabs her phone from the center console. She listens as the phone rings and is answered on the fourth ring. 

“Athena.” 

“It’s him Bobby. I found our boy and he’s coming home. He will be there tonight.” she softly speaks.

“Thank you. Eddie and Chris both need him right now.” 

“He’s coming and he will be there for them and we’ll be there for all three of them.”

Evan has just left his Captains office when Kameron sees him. He crosses the room and stops in front of him “May I ask what that was about?”

He exhales and explains “I have to return to L.A.” 

“I am guessing the lady has a lot to do with that.” Kam watches and waits.

“Athena is my former Captains wife. They are basically the parents I’ve always wished for.” He tells him.

“Are they alright?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine.”

“But something is wrong, or you wouldn't be going back.” 

“Yes, something is wrong, and I have to go back.” he sighs “It’s Eddie and Chris. They need me right now. I have to go.” 

He has told him a little about Eddie and Christopher Diaz. He knows the hold they have on Evans heart, whether he realizes it or not. He knows enough to worry. "When will you be back?” 

“I’m not sure Kam. I won’t know until I get there.” Kameron frowns not happy about him leaving.

Buck checks the time because he needs to get to Christopher. “Kam I’m sorry, but I have a long drive and I am needed there right now. I really have to go.”

Kameron kisses him and takes a step back. “I’ll be here.” 

Evan steps over and hugs him. “We’ll talk later.” Then he’s gone.

He has not missed the horrible traffic, but he has missed the city. He had a later start than he anticipated, but he’s here now and just wants to get to the hospital. The sun is starting to set and he sees the people heading to their favorite places for dinner or carrying out whatever other plans they made for the evening. What does the evening hold for him? He is a little unnerved by what is waiting for him, but he will handle whatever comes.


	8. Chapter 8

He arrives at the hospital and parks.

He just needs a moment before he goes inside to face the reality that he fears will not end well.

Seems as if he were put on this Earth just to get heartbroken so others wouldn’t have to face it. Why is this happening now? He was doing okay and building a new life for himself. Possibly finally finding some happiness. He had met someone that wanted to be a part of his life. Kameron didn’t need him, but he still wanted him.

He realistically knows he has no choice. Christopher and Eddie need him right now.

There’s no telling what kind of a shit show his parents have started. Wreaking havoc without a care as long as they get their way. 

Well, he was nipping this shit in the bud.

Then there’s Ana. Athena had not mentioned her, but the vice like grip she was holding on to Eddie with could only mean she was still around and not going to be happy about the latest development.

Well, fuck her too. 

He checks in at the front desk and obtains Eddies room information. 

He calls the elevator and heads to the seventh floor. The doors finally open and he already hears raised voices. He doesn’t need to be there to know who it is causing a problem. He turns in the direction of the voices and clears the distance to the waiting room. He stops and stares at the scene before him.

“Why are you even her? This is none of your business. Christopher is our grandson and Eddie is our son. We will decide what is best for both.” Ramon was telling the room. Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, May, Carla, Chim, Maddie, Abuela, Pepa, Ana and Christopher were all there. So caught up in the tirade no one has noticed him. 

“Eddie would want Christopher here with the people he knows and love.” Pepa told him. 

"How do you know what Edmundo would want? Did he wake up and tell you? No Pepa, he did not. So, as head of this family I will make the decision as to what is going to happen here.” Ramon kept going. 

“We’re doomed.” Christopher mumbles.

Evan chuckles at his now son. He hopes he is already his son.

“Mr. Diaz, I have a court order to the contrary. You may not like it and honestly you don’t need too, but Evan Buckley will make the decisions concerning Christopher and Edmundo Diaz.” 

Yep, that gets a reaction out Ana. She is pissed and hasn’t even realized he’s here yet.

“Everyone here knows you are not Evan Buckley. Christopher Diaz will not be leaving this City or the State unless Evan Buckley or Edmundo Diaz gives permission. Did Edmundo Diaz wake up and give you permission? No Ramon, he did not so as the current law enforcement officer on scene, you try to remove this child, I will arrest you and anyone else who tries.

Now you can speak to Evan Buckley when he arrives and ask his permission, but I think we all know how that is going to turn out. So, take a seat. This is a hospital try showing a little decency.”

“Preach” Christopher mumbles again. 

Ana looks at him “Stop being rude Christopher. Your Grandfather and Grandmother know what’s best for you.” Chris looks at her, rolls his eyes as best he can, then says “My mom's name was Shannon.”

“You will do as we say Christopher. Your Father can’t take care of you. He should have never brought you here. Our decision is final. We have already booked the tickets and will leave on the next flight out.” Ramon tells Chris who starts getting more agitated.

Evan has had enough.


	9. Chapter 9

In his most calm and relaxed voice so he can help soothe Chris, Evan makes his presence known.

“Ramon, Helena, you can do as you wish. Right now, your leaving would most likely be everyone's preference. As for my son, He will be staying with me and no one is taking him without my permission, and I will never give you that permission.” he stops, looking at Chris, who is looking at him with a big smile on his face. 

“You can’t keep him away from us. I will...”

“Ramon, I guess I didn’t make myself clear because you're talking as if we are still engaging in a discussion. Let me assure you the discussion has ended. You can go where you want, it just won’t be with Christopher.”

“He is not your son,” Ana tells him. 

“Want to test that belief? Try to take him.” He responds. 

“As of 1:00 pm today, Christopher Diaz's parents are Edmundo Diaz and Evan Buckley. Here is a certified copy of the Court Order and the adoption certificate.” Athena hands him the envelope.

“No, Edmundo would never do that. Christopher has family and that is who he would want Christopher with, family.” Helena angrily spits.

“As of 1:00pm today that would be me.” Evan fires back. 

He goes to Christopher and kneels down “Hey buddy. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, but I’m here now and I am not leaving you or Dad. I love you Christopher.”

“I love you too Papa.” He smiles. “You are my Papa?” Chris asks. 

“Yes, I am. Daddy made sure if anything happened to him you would stay with me. I didn’t know he did that, but I am so happy he did.” 

“Me too.” Chris tells him, hugging as tight as he can never wanting to let go.

“This isn’t over.” Ramon and Helena leave shrouded in anger.

Ana just stares at him and Chris. “You could never just leave us in peace. Always interfering in our relationship and causing problems.”

“I have been gone for over a year with no contact. Your problems are your doing. Own it.” He tells her.

She glares at him before walking away.

“I’m an Aunt.” Maddie cries smiling at her brother and Chris.

“Hey Mads.” he hugs her.

“I’ve missed you Evan. I tried so hard to find you. I really did.” Feeling the tears on his shirt

“It’s okay Maddie, I didn’t want to be found. Being here hurt too much. I just wanted to forget and start over.” He tells her. 

“Good having you back brother.” Chim pats his shoulder trying to hide his red rimmed eyes.

“It just hasn’t been the same." Hen tells him. Her eyes matching Chims.

Bobby walks over and pulls him into his arms holding on as tight as he can “I can watch my grandson anytime you need.” Evans sheds a tear of his own. “Thanks Pops.” He is greeted much the same way by everyone else. He has missed them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had fallen asleep on a couch. Exhausted from everything over the last few days.

Now that his grandparents are gone and his Papa is here, he can relax.

“I need to see him and talk to the Doctor.” 

“They took him for some test.” Abuela tells him. “The Doctor will come see us when they are finished.”

Well ask and you shall receive.

“Sergeant Nash.” Athena looks over “Dr. Chambers.” she greets. 

“Were you able to contact Mr. Buckley. There are discussions we need to have, but there is not much else we can do without his consent.”

He stands, holding out his hand. “Dr. Chambers, I am Evan Buckley. How is he doing?” 

“Please let’s sit and we can talk.” 

Dr Chambers begins explaining everything from the beginning and finally “I am recommending surgery. I think it is the best option we have now. We need your consent to proceed. We wanted to do it sooner, but his parents wouldn't consent. They thought it had already been to long."

He looks at Abuela and Pepa. Eddie is their family, so he wants their opinion.

“Abuela, Pepa what do you think?” he asks. 

“Evan, we trust you. Eddie clearly trusts you. He knew you would do what is best. Trust yourself Evan.” Pepe encourages him.

“I will sign whatever you need. I just need him to be okay. I know Eddie will fight to come back to Chris and we will give him every advantage we can. I won’t give up on him.” he says.

“There are a battery of test we will need and equipment I want to have on hand in case it’s needed. So, that will be our plan for tomorrow. 

“Whatever you need to do Dr. Chambers, please do it. Don’t worry about cost. Whatever insurance doesn’t cover I will so send the bills to me. 

“Very well Mr. Buckley, I will schedule the surgery for the next day.” Dr. Chambers takes his leave to get everything organized for Eddies surgery.

“I am going to go sit with him. Would one of you mind taking Christopher for the night?”

“We will take him.” Bobby says.

“Thank you. I just want to stay so he’s not alone.” he gently wakes Christopher. “Hey Buddy, you’re going home with Grandpa Bobby and Athena. 

“That is Grammy Athena” she says fondly while the room chuckles.

“I am going to stay with Dad tonight, but I will see you for breakfast, okay?” 

Chris takes a moment then asks “You’re staying Papa. You're not going to leave us. I don't want you to go. Promise Papa.” Chris asked.

“I promise son.”


	11. Chapter 11

He walks into the room.

He hears the machines and sees all the wires, but what holds his attention is the man lying to still on the bed. He walks over and takes the chair next to the bed and wraps his fingers around Eddies hand.

“Well, you know how to surprise a person. Christopher is fine. You don’t need to worry about him. I promise I will take care of him until you come home. You are coming home nothing else is acceptable.

I know we didn’t part on good terms, so thank you for trusting me with him. I will do my best for the both of you.” he squeezes Eddies hand.

“I gave consent for them to perform a surgery. The Doctor said that was your best option. Your young, strong, and healthy, present situation excluded. So, you are going to fight and come back to your family and friends. You are needed and so loved. I know you hear me Edmundo Diaz and you will listen.

The hard part starts in two days, but you have an amazing care team as well as support system. You’ve got this.” He leans forward, laying his head on top of their joined hands. 

“Please Eddie.” is the last thing he says before sleep overcomes him.

It’s the day of the surgery and Bobby arranged for them to have some time off. They have all gathered at the hospital. Christopher is attached to Buck and refuses to leave him. 

The Doctor comes to speak with them about the procedure. He goes over pertinent details such as the possible outcomes, risk, length of surgery, and recovery time. He answers any questions they may have for him, then he is off to begin surgery. 

“So, you no longer go by Buck?” Chim asked.

“Not with my new team, they know me as Evan James. I just wanted a new start, time to heal, and move on from my life here.” he tells them.

“Why James?” Hen inquires.

“It’s his middle name.” Maddie answers. “I didn’t think of you doing that when I was looking for you. We are lucky Athena is brilliant. She figured it out. Thank God.”

“Eddies parents are awful, and Ana is no better. We were so afraid of not finding you and what they would do to Eddie just to get Christopher. We were so relieved when Athena told us she had found you” Hen says. “They knew Eddie wanted you to have Christopher if anything ever happened to him.”

That really gets his attention. “Eddie and Christopher weren’t a part of my life long before I left. I don’t understand why he did it. He wasn’t even letting me see Christopher." Buck says. 

“He drew up those papers about shortly after you left. It was after a factory fire. We know we all take risk with our jobs. He started thinking about what would happen to Christopher if anything happened to him.

He said you were the perfect choice. He knew you loved Chris just as he did and would protect him from his parents and anything or anyone. He said you would always put Chris first and do everything in your power to insure his happiness.

He was kind of lost when you left.

You told no one and we had no clue as to where you had disappeared to. I’m not sure how long it had been since you had left, but we had to update our documents. He was working on his when Ana came to the station. She saw he had named you his beneficiary and She was angry to put it nicely. 

They argued. She told him she should be named not you. You were gone and she was his partner. He refused. 

He asked for the next two days off. When he came back, he handed me some documents. He said he needed the time to consult with an Attorney. It was his Power of Attorney and an adoption decree.

He had signed, dated and notarized the decree. Your signature was all that was needed. He said making you Christopher’s parent negated any claim his parents or anyone else thought they had, and you would be able to raise Chris without worry.

He said that he knew Athena and I would respect his wishes and find you if it was ever needed. Chris would only truly be happy with you if he could no longer be with him.” Bobby relives the events for him.

Tears leave his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

“Maddie wasn’t the only one looking for you Buck. He tried.

There are things you don’t know, but he is the one that should tell you. He was more than sure about his decision to leave Chris with you and giving you his P.O.A. It’s sad to say, but I think his parents would let him go just so they could get Chris. I for one know he made the right decision.” Hen cannot imagine treating Denny that way.

Everyone quiets, processing what Bobby and Hen just revealed. Eddie still trusted him despite everything. Eddie looked for him. So many thoughts are running through his mind when he hears his name.

“Evan.” he looks over to see Kameron standing there. Everyone takes notice.

“Damn, what is Buck's secret?” Karen whispers.

“Kameron, what are you doing here?” Buck looks surprised.

“Medical transport. I know the 118 was your former house so I stopped by, hoping maybe you were there. When I asked, they said you were likely here. Your former team was out because one of them was seriously injured.” he answered.

“Yeah, he’s in surgery now and it’s going to be a while.” Buck turned to Pepa. “Tia Pepa, would you mind taking Chris to the café for a snack?” 

“Of course, Buck. We will get something for everyone.” Pepa says. “I can help you Pepa.” May offers. “Gracias May.”

“Papa, you’re still not leaving right?” Chris is still doubtful.

“No Chris, I am never leaving you. I promise.” he pulls him into a strong, but gentle hug.

Chris looks at Kameron then back to Buck “Okay, because we are going to have to take care of Daddy once he gets to come home. He is going to need BOTH of us.” Chris kisses his cheek. "I love you Papa.

I’m ready Tia.” he still eyes Kameron on the way out.

Pepa looks at Chim and Karen. “We want to know what happens. Video would be great.” May nods in agreement before they are off.

Kameron watches the little boy and his Aunt leave, "You're not coming back.” 

Buck looks at him “I don’t know.” he answers.

“It wasn’t a question Evan. Tell me when I say something wrong. 

The little boy calling you Papa is Christopher. You are going to have to take care of his Dad so that tells me Eddie is currently in surgery. Judging by your silence I am correct.

What I don’t get is why is he calling you Papa?” Kameron wanted to know. "You never said he was your son.”

“He wasn’t until three days ago. I adopted him.” He admits “It is what Eddie wanted.”

“How is that possible? His Dad would need to give permission.”

“I hold Eddies Power of Attorney. He also had an adoption decree drawn up after I left. He signed and had it notarized. All I needed to do was sign and have it notarized as well. When Athena came to tell me about Eddie, she brought the papers with her. I signed at the notary next to our station and Athena returned the papers to Eddies Attorney and the Judge pushed it through. Chris is now my son.”


	13. Chapter 13

“He is yours and Eddies son.” 

“Yes.” Buck agrees

“I should go. I hope Eddie has a fast and healthy recover.” 

“I’m sorry Kameron, but Chris needs me right now.” Buck wants him to understand.

Kameron turns back looking at him. “Evan this isn’t just about Chris.” Buck looks perplexed.

“Evan you and Eddie weren’t even on speaking terms when you left. As firefighters we update our paperwork around the same time frame statewide which means, even though you had already been gone for quite some time, Eddie gave you, his P.O.A which means you’re most likely his beneficiary.

He arranged it so you would be the person raising his son if he did not make it home. You, Evan, not his parents, siblings, or some other family member. He chose you above everyone else in his life and you accepted it without question and your rational is “it’s what Eddie wanted.” This is far from being just about Chris. 

You need to find out where things stand with you, Eddie, and your son.

Who does what you two just did after no contact for over a year? I was afraid of the hold he had on you, but it’s also clear you have a hold on him. If this is where you belong, I wish you joy, happiness, and all the love a couple could wish for.

If you decide back home is where you belong, I will be there and gladly welcome you back. I have a feeling the latter is not going to happen. Be happy Evan.” Kameron leaves without another word. 

Buck looks like he was just slapped.

“He seems like a nice guy.” Maddie sits next to him. “Have you been together long.”

“He’s a great guy, but no not long. I wasn’t ready at first, but he waited for me.” Buck tells her. "You really built a good life there, didn't you?”

“Yeah, I did.” he responds. “Papa I got your favorite.” Chris says with a huge grin.

Buck looks up and smiles. “He is my priority now. He comes first. 

Thank you buddy.” He helps Chris settle so he can eat along with everyone else. "My son will help me build a good life here. Even after Eddie recovers.” he watches Chris.

“You and Eddie...” Maddie starts.

“He doesn’t want me. He never has and never will. All of this, he did for Christopher nothing more.” He misses the telling looks on his friends faces.

Dr. Chambers enters the waiting room.

“Mr. Diaz came through the surgery fine. Based on the initial test after the surgery we are even more hopeful for his recovery. We will closely monitor him to see if there are any improvements and how quickly they occur. Hopefully, we will get some activity in a day or two, but each patient is different, so patience is important. Stay encouraged.

Four days pass. Eddie still has not regained consciousness.

Buck stays at the hospital when the others leave. He didn’t want Eddie to wake up alone. He played music, told him about Christopher’s day, and read to him. He was starting to worry because there had been no reaction from Eddie, and it had been four days since the surgery.

“We are here waiting for you. You need to wake up. Please come back.” he lay his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He had slept about two hours. He pulls out his phone to check on Chris when he feels a brush against his arm.

Eddie was awake.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone had arrived at the hospital. The doctors and nurses had been in with him a while to check him over.

Dr. Chambers meets them in the waiting room. “He is awake and talking. He’s still tired, but that’s to be expected. He isn’t 100%, but he is improving. His recovery will take some time. Seems to me he has a good support system with a lot of love and that is something he is really going to need. You all can see him now. Just two or three at a time, but not for long. I’ll be back to check on him later.”

“Buck why don’t you go first.”

“No Abuela. You, Tia, and Christopher should go. I know seeing this little one will be the best medicine.” he lets them go.

Chim and Maddie are next, followed by Hen and Karen, then Bobby and Athena. “He’s asking to see you.” Buck startles at hearing Bobby’s voice.

“Uh, sure. He’s probably just worried about Chris. I better go talk to him. He doesn’t need to be upset right now.” he stammers out. “We have Chris. Call if you need anything.” 

Buck nods and heads for Eddies room.

He is sitting up in bed, eyes closed. He does look exhausted and pale.

“It’s okay to come in. I’m awake." He enters taking the same chair he’s been using when he sits with Eddie. “Thank you for everything. I was informed about my parents and what they tried to do. Thank you for protecting both of us.” Eddie is staring at him

“You don’t need to thank me. I was surprised when Athena showed up at the station and told me what happened and what was going on. I’m glad I was able to help.”

“No one could find you. It was like Evan Buckley just did not exist anymore. I shouldn’t be surprised Athena is the one who finally found you. She said you go by Evan James now.” Eddie was watching Buck. “Are you married?”

“No, I just used my middle name as my last. I knew no one would be looking for Evan James if they did look. It gave me a chance to really start over after I left. Well no one except Athena” he smiles.

“I guess you’re ready to go back. The Doctor said he was happy with my test results and how I’m responding to treatment since I regained consciousness. You may not be married, but there is someone. Chris and I will be fine. You don’t have to stay. I only need to be here a few days for observation, then I can go home. 

“He also said a full recovery would take some time. You will be able to go home, but you will still be recovering. You will need help. Also, I must think about Christopher. I told him I would not leave and I would still stay even after you woke up. Our son comes first.”

Buck sighs “I know why you did what you did, but...”

“I’m not changing my mind. What if something were to happen again? You being his Papa protected him. Unless you don’t want the responsibility. I did just dump it in your lap.”

“He is the best kid. I love being his Papa and will happily continue to do so if you let me. It never occurred to me that he would ever need me. If I ever thought for a second that he would, I would have never left. I didn’t think I would see him again. I'm not leaving him unless my presence in his life becomes a problem. You are his Dad.” Buck only wants what’s best for Chris.

“You're his Dad too.” Eddie reminds him.

“Ana was angry when I showed up. I just want to prepare you for when she comes to see you. She was going to let your parents take Christopher. I knew that was not what you would want. They were pissed beyond all pissivity when I told them no.”

Eddie is processing what he just told him. “It’s fine Evan I will deal with them.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Well, I should get going.”

“You don’t have to leave.” 

“You need to rest. You’re still recovering and I’m sure Christopher will want to come see you later.” 

“Will you be bringing him.”

“I think it’s best if Pepa and Abuela brings him. I don’t want to show up and Ana is here. You are awake now, so you don’t really need me here anymore. I will be here for Chris. 

I gave my new number to everyone so I can be reached if needed. Get some rest Eddie. I’m happy you're going to be okay.” He stands to leave.

“Ana won’t be here. I don’t know why she was here when you arrived.” Eddie says “I don’t understand.” Buck tells him.

“I ended the relationship shortly after you left.” Eddie explains.

“I didn’t know.” Buck wants to ask what happened but doesn’t. “I do need to go. Rest Eddie.” he says and leaves.

They found him and he came back.

Eddie had really started to believe he would never see him again. Every turn he took to find him was a dead end. Maddie didn’t fare any better. How could they have ended up so broken? How could he not know how much they both needed him?

To be honest, Eddie knew it was all on him. He had broken the friendship and the familial relationship they had to appease Ana and his parents. He thought that he was doing the right thing and giving him and Ana a chance. 

He didn’t realize he was destroying the second most important relationship he had. Buck had always put Christopher first even when they first met. Everything that was said and done was always in the best interest of Christopher. Buck always included him as if not including him was never an option. 

He talked to Bobby so Chris would have a place to stay when Abuela was hurt, he found Carla for them, he bought and built a skateboard support so Chris could skateboard, he saved Chris’s life and many others at the risk of his own, making gingerbread houses when they had to work to try to make Chris feel better, organizing a Christmas dinner so they could spend the day together because they had to work, and the unlimited babysitting so he could work or run errands. 

Buck was always there giving all he had, while Eddie just took.

He never saw it coming and lost the best person that had come into his and Christopher’s life. He fucked up like he had a PHD in fuckupology. Will Buck really stay? Will he give up the life he has built just for Christopher?

Chim had told him about the man that came looking for him. Telling him the guy really seemed to care for Buck and was supportive despite the circumstances. The guy knew about him and Christopher as well. If he goes back, there is someone waiting for him. 

Eddie knows he is selfish. He had a chance and let it slip away, but Buck came back, and he won’t repeat his past mistakes. He will fight with all he has to keep Evan Buckley, not just for Christopher, but for their family because they are a family. He loves Evan James Buckley and is not going to lose him again.

It was Tuesday morning. Eddie had not seen or heard from Buck since Friday. He knew he had not left because when Christopher came to visit, he told Eddie about all the fun things he and Buck had done. He said he even had a room at Bucks new house, and he got to pick out his furniture and everything. Buck said he wanted Chris to know that it was his home too. He even had a pool, swing set, and club house.

Buck was keeping his word, not that Eddie doubted him. He just wanted to be a part of their day and a part of Bucks life. He wasn’t too sure he would get that opportunity.


	16. Chapter 16

He was being discharged today.

He could imagine the mess he would be walking into, considering he had been gone around so long. He would deal.

If Buck was okay with it, he would have Christopher stay with him until he could get things together.

He looks and sees the door opening. He hopes to see Buck, but Ana’s there. Why is she here? 

“I heard you were being discharged today. I’m here to take you home. You’re going to need a little help for a while.” She says smiling. 

“Leave Ana. I don’t need anything from you except your absence.” Eddie tells her.

“Eddie…” she starts.

“I said leave. When I told you I didn’t want to see you again that is exactly what I meant. Do I need a restraining order?” Eddie is tired and just wants her gone.

“You’re just doing this because of him. Why? I don’t understand why him.” She begs.

“Because I love him. I always have. I should have never doubted myself. I should have never let my parents interfere. He loves Christopher and he once loved me. While my stupidity destroyed us, I won’t let it come between him and Chris. I want you gone, and I don’t want to see you again. Tell my parents that as well. Get out.” Eddie has had enough.

“Eddie we can…” She tries

“He asked you to leave. We won’t ask again.” Buck tells her.

“This has nothing to do with you.” She replies not expecting Buck.

“Neither did our friendship, but you had no problem interfering with it did you? Now, get out.” Buck tells her.

“I’m sure your parents will love hearing this.” She angrily snaps before walking away.

“You okay. He gives him a moment to calm himself.

"I'm fine.

Someone is waiting to get you home. He’s bouncing off the walls.” Buck smiles and opens the door and calls Chris into the room who’s waiting outside. 

“Daddy, you ready to go home?” Christopher walked in followed by Carla.

“Si, mijo. I have been ready. It’s good to see you.” Eddie hugs him.

“Sorry I haven’t been by. Between getting my house ready and this guy here, I have been busy.” He explains. “We are here to chauffer you home though. I hope we haven’t kept you waiting to long.”

“It’s okay. I’m just happy to go home. There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.” 

“I’m listening.” Buck responded.

“I have been gone from home for a while. I know the house is going to need cleaning, laundry done, and grocery shopping. Would you mind keeping Christopher until I can get everything finished. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.” Eddie explained

“Your house is fine Eddie. It’s all been taken care of except the grocery shopping and that can be done later when you actually go home.” Carla informs him. “If you go home.” She mumbles under her breath.

“I’m going home today, Carla.” Carla just rolls her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

“You are being discharged today, but you aren’t going to your home. You're coming to mine. 

The Doctor said you shouldn’t be alone. You are still recovering, and you have physical therapy starting. He thought you would be more relaxed at home meaning you would likely do better.”

“I’ll be fine Buck. You don’t have to do this. I don’t want to be in your way.”

“Please stop talking. We are doing it this way.”

“Yeah Daddy. Papa knows best. You need to listen. Tell him Papa because he can be hardheaded.” Buck and Carla bark out laughs. 

“You just did Chris.”

“Bullies, all three of you.” Eddie complains with a smile.

They finally leave the hospital. Christopher chatting the whole way in the backseat with Carla. Eddie looks tired, but his happiness at being able to get out of the hospital and be with his son is keeping him going.

They drive into an upscale neighborhood. What are they doing here? These homes are way beyond what firefighters make. Maybe Buck is running an errand for someone or dropping Carla at one of her other clients.

Buck turns onto a private drive. He presses a control to open a set of gates. They pass through and he continues to drive about a half mile when a large home comes into view. 

Buck parks in front of one of the four garage doors. Carla’s car and a new GMC Denali are parked there as well. Buck exits the jeep and walks around and opens the back door for Carla. He goes and opens the passenger door for Christopher, grabs his crutches, and helps him out. He then opens the door for Eddie and helps him out as well.

“Buck, where are we?” Eddie asks. 

“My home.” he tells him. “Come on we need to get you inside.

Buck opens the door, and they go inside. Eddie is stunned. There are hardwood floors throughout. The ceilings look to be about 22 ft. Continuing to walk through Eddie has noticed there are three living areas and an elevator just off the main hall. There is an Open Chefs Kitchen with Black appliances, and black marble counter tops, and a large island.   
Continuing through the house, they take the elevator to the second floor. There is a Master Bedroom with a luxe Master Bathroom which has a dual shower, dual sinks, and soaking tub. French doors lead to a balcony and there is a dual walk-in closet. Walking on he sees there are four more bedrooms, each with a full bathroom and walk-in closet. Another sitting area is connected to a smaller kitchen.

The house also has a game room with a wet bar and a separate screening room. There is an office with a library. Outside there is an inground pool and jacuzzi. He sees a large outdoor kitchen as well. He can also see the swing set and club house out on the property. 

“I wanted Chris to be comfortable here and he can have Denny and Harry over as well as other friends from school.

I know there are stairs, but I made sure there was an elevator. There are two. One is in the back so if he wants to go play, he doesn’t have to walk to the front and double back. 

There are no traffic worries when he plays outside since the house is set so far off the street. There is no carpet, so it is easy for him to get around. There is also a partition to block the staircase so if he wakes while we are asleep no risk of him falling. 

“Buck this is beautiful.” Eddie could only stare.


	18. Chapter 18

“Chris actually picked it. He was with me when I was searching. He saw this place and asked if we could look at it. I believe the club house and pool is what got him.” he remembers how excited Cristopher had been.

"I hope I didn’t overstep, but I arranged for your physical therapist to come here. I just thought it would be easier and more comfortable. 

“I do appreciate you doing that, but I am going to need the equipment so I should probably go to the clinic. It’s fine.” Eddie seems to be a little more tired than expected.

“Everything you need is here. The gym is in the basement and it has all the equipment you need, don't worry. 

You look exhausted. Let’s get you settled in a room.” he leads Eddie back to a bedroom. I put your things in this room, that one is Christopher’s.” Eddie walks over and looks inside.

He is in awe. It’s a robotics theme. Programming code, math symbols, and computer chips and icons spread across the walls except for one. That wall is half white board half chalkboard. He can see Christopher has been working on both. There are model robots, cars, trains and planes that can be maneuvered with controllers.

His bed is a giant robot that appears to be sitting and each foot is a seat, and the hands light up for lamps. There is a computer station with a desktop and ipad and a flat screen mounted on the wall. He has storage for other toys as well as bean bags to rest on if he chooses and plenty of other storage.

“This is perfect for him. Thank you Evan.” 

“There’s no need to thank me my son now too.” he turns to Eddie with a smile.

“Now let’s get you settled.” He walks into his room and sits on the bed. “Your things are set up in the bathroom along with towels. You have clothes, shoes, and everything else you need in the closet as well as extra blankets. If you need anything call on the intercom and I, Carla or Chris will come depending on what is needed. Get some rest Eddie. I will check on you later.” Buck departs.

Chris is standing outside the door. “Is Dad okay?”

“Yeah buddy. He just needs to rest for a few days. So, let me see the plans for the club house.” Off they go.

It’s dark outside when Eddie wakes. He crosses to Christopher’s room, and sees him asleep in bed. He kisses him goodnight and leaves his room.

Walking further down the hall, he sees Buck's door is open. He is standing on his balcony with the doors open dressed in lounge pants and a t-shirt. He looks lost in his thoughts.

Eddie knocks on his door. He looks up “Eddie, come in. Are you feeling okay? Did you need something?”

“I’m fine. I just checked on Chris and I slept so long I doubt I will be able to go back. I was going to get a snack from the kitchen.”

“Sit, I will be right back.” Buck exits and returns a few minutes later holding a sandwich, and juice which he places in front of Eddie. “The smaller kitchen up here is stocked for these kinds of occasions. Eat up.

Carla will be here daily until the doctor releases you.

Eddie eats and looks out onto the beautiful lawn. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer.”

“You can ask anything Eddie. I will tell you whatever you want to know. I know our friendship isn’t the same, but I’m hopeful we can rebuild our friendship for Chris if for no other reason.”

“Why did you leave without talking to me?”

“Honestly, we weren’t friends anymore. Your life was going in a completely different direction and I was no longer a part of it. You cut me out of your life and never looked back. I had no choice, but to accept it. I couldn’t force you to keep me in your life. Things end and we had reached that point. As much as I didn’t want to. I had to let go and move on. I couldn’t do that here. It was time to say goodbye.”


	19. Chapter 19

“But you didn’t say goodbye." he tells him.

"I found out by arriving at work and overhearing Bobby tell Hen and Chim some guy named Ryan was a replacement for you. You resigned from the LAFD. I went by your place after shift to talk to you. Carla was there. She said you had left and didn’t tell her where you were going. Telling Christopher was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. He cried for you. I didn’t know what to do.”

“We hadn’t spent time together outside of work in forever Eddie. When I left, I hadn’t seen Chris in so long and the only time I saw you was at the station. I know you were trying to make Ana happy, but I never expected you to completely cut me out of your lives, but you did. I had no reason to believe my leaving would matter to you, but I did ask Carla to tell Chris I loved him and always would even though I had to leave. I didn’t want him to hate me.”

Eddie sighs “I messed up. My parents met Ana and loved her. That should have been my first warning. I was so tired of arguing with them about Christopher and Texas. I just figured with Ana they would calm down. She kept saying I wasn’t trying because of you. My parents then got involved saying the same. I realized to late what kind of person she really was. You had been gone for some time. Things were going downhill on ice.” Eddie closes his eyes.

“I knew if Christopher ever needed you, you would come back if you could. We were updating our paperwork and Ana was angry because I named you on my P.O.A and made you my beneficiary. She felt it should have been her. I told her you would take care of Chris. A part of me knew she wouldn’t. Later, I heard her talking to my Mother on the phone. She told her about me naming you on my P.O.A and making you my beneficiary. She said that if she agreed to give them Chris could they convince me to name her on my P.O.A and make her my beneficiary. Apparently, they agreed because she called her sister and told her if anything ever happened to me she would get the money, but wouldn’t be stuck with Rain man’s long lost son.”

“Are you fucking serious. That raggedy bitch.”

“If anything happened to me I knew she would send Chris to my parents so I asked Bobby for some time off. I spoke with an Attorney and had everything set in place so you would have my P.O.A and sole custody of Christopher that no one could undermine. I knew you would always protect him. Even from my parents.

I don’t know why she was at the hospital. I ended it when she said that. I had let my insecurities destroy everything, but I knew you would never abandon him.

After talking to everyone at the hospital and finding out you came back, I knew I had finally made a good decision. He has been so happy having you back. Especially now that you’re his Papa. I will never be able to thank you enough, but I do apologize for hurting you.”

Buck is processing what Eddie told him. He knows the issues with his parents run deeper than maybe even Eddie realizes. “You’re done with her?”

“I have been for a long time. Bobby had to ban her from the station.”

“You and Chris deserved better. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, but at least you found out before it was to late.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Thinking if Buck will give him another chance.

“Her nor your parents are going to bother you here.”

“I have to go home eventually.”

“You are dealing with a lot. I was going to wait, but if you feel up to it, let’s take a road trip tomorrow. I am selling my house and I need to go sign some paperwork and pick up some things I left. Plus, I need to resign my position.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Why?”

“You have someone there. He may not understand.”

“How do you...Chim?”

“Yeah.” Eddie laughs. 

“It’ll be fine Eddie.”

“If you're sure. I think Chris will like that.”

They sit in silence taking in the beautiful scenery the lights created while illuminating the grounds.

We're taking your tuck tomorrow. It will ne more comfortable."

"My truck was totaled."

"Insurance takes to long so I got you another one. Put the insurance check into Christophers savings."

"You can't..."

"It's done. Now for the real issue."

"What is that?"

“You know he is going to ask for a puppy now, right?”

“Make sure he knows the puppy will live here. He knows you won’t tell him no. That’s why he’ll ask you.” Eddie stands with a smile.

“I can tell him no. I just haven’t had a reason to.”

“Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” He laughs leaving Bucks room. “See you in the morning.”

“ROAD TRIP.” Chris yells. “You sure you will be okay Daddy?”

“It’s a beautiful day and I get it to spend it with my favorite people. Besides Papa wouldn’t let me go if I wasn’t up to it.” Eddie tells Chris.

“You’re right about that. Bags, drinks, and snacks are in the truck. We will have lunch when we get there. Let’s move people.” Buck says sweeping Chris up into his arms and they are off.

The drive is peaceful. Chris has his headphones on and reading a new book Buck got him. Eddies is watching the scenery their passing by.

“Your quiet.” Buck comments.

“Will you tell me about your life here, where we are going.”

“Sure, there isn’t really a lot to tell. I found a job at the local firehouse when I first arrived. I was having dinner and a guy walk ins. He recognized me from the videos online. He called his Captain and told him about me. The Captain showed up before I finished dinner. We talked. I told him I was newly moved, and he offered me a job. I accepted. I mostly kept to myself at first. I just was not ready to start building relationships, so I did my job and went home." he says

"My neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson kind of adopted me. They are both characters, but good people. Mrs. Mure is also a sweetheart.”

“You were building a life for yourself. I shouldn’t have put you in this position. You were happy. I only thought of me and Christopher. I never thought of how my actions would affect you. I think, when we get back, Chris and I should leave. None of this is fair to you. I’m sorry Evan.”


	21. Chapter 21

“No Eddie. In time I would have likely been able to settle down and truly be happy but, at the time Athena found me, if I am being honest, a large part of my heart was still in L.A.” Buck tells him.

“The guy you’ve been seeing, does he treat you well?”

“Yeah, Kameron is a good man. He started at the station a year before I started. He asked me for a date not long after I started, but I was not ready. He waited and after a while he asked me again and again, I said no. This time he told me it was okay. He would wait for me because even if it wasn’t him, I deserved to be happy and know that I was worth waiting for. The next time, I asked him out and he agreed.”

“I’m sorry Buck.”

“I’m not. As I said Kam is a good man, but Christopher is my son. That means everything to me. I am where I am supposed to be. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t done the things you did Eddie. I am so happy you did and yes, it was the right decision. No regrets.”

They arrive in town. It’s a busy day and lunch time has started.

“Dad your stomach is singing.”

“Something smells delicious.”

“Well why don’t we get lunch then we can go to the house?”

“Sounds good to me Papa.”

“Me too.” Eddie agrees

“Let’s eat” Chris cheers.

They park in front of the Restaurant. Buck exits the car and takes Chris out of his seat and hands him his crutches. He turns and supports Eddie a little as he exits as well.

“You doing okay?” he asks

“Yes. Just had to take a second.”

“Do you need something for pain?”

“I just took something since we are going to eat now.”

“I can get us food and we can go to the house.”

“No Buck. Really, I’m fine. Let’s eat.”

“Okay. You can rest at the house. We’re going there when we leave here.”

“Kameron do you want to eat somewhere else?” Erik asks

“No, this is fine. The food is always good.” Kam looks confused.

“It’s not the food he’s talking about.” Kian tells him

“It’s the customer coming in he’s talking about.” Adam clarifies.

Kameron looks up and he sees him. It’s Evan, but he isn’t alone. The little boy from the hospital is with him, Christopher, who is now his and Eddies son. Evan is speaking to him and they both have big grins on their faces. A Latino man exits the truck as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie Diaz. Who else could it be?

“Well, I can see what the fuss is about.” Melanie, another firefighter, says. “That guy is a five alarm. Oh, sorry Kam.”

‘It’s fine. I’m not blind.” Kam bumps her shoulder.

They enter the busy restaurant. Taking the seats, they are shown too. Placing their order after browsing the menu for a few minutes. Their food arrives and they eat. Not paying any attention to the world outside of their own. They finish and Evan helps Christopher stand and hands him his crutches. Once he is sure he is steady, he looks back at Eddie. He stands but needs a second. Evan pulls him to him and holds him steady. 

Christopher looks over and notices Kam. The guy that came to see his Papa. The little boy looks at is parents then back at Kam. He takes his two fingers points at his eyes then points them at Kam.

“Did that kid just...?” Erik snickers

Kam, looking at Chris, smiles and nods, “Yes he did.”

The others snicker as well. 

Eddie leans his forehead against Evan who just holds him until Eddie tells him he is okay. They separate a step, but Evan holds on to him until he enters the truck. He settles Chris and then himself. They drive away towards Evans home judging by the direction they travel.

Kameron knows, while he would, there is no sense in waiting. Evan has everything he has ever wanted, whether he realizes it yet or not, if he doesn’t, he will eventually.

They make it to the house. Buck walks them inside. He looks at Eddie “I think you should lie down for a bit. It was a long drive and you are still a little unsteady.  
”  
“I need to help you unload the truck.”

“You will be a bigger help by laying down and resting. I can handle unloading the truck. Please Eddie.”

“Okay. He settles onto the bed and is asleep in minutes.”

“Is Daddy okay Papa?”

“Yeah, we had a long drive and now Dad just needs a little rest.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Hey buddy, can you go find a show to watch or play a game. I need to answer the door.” Chris nods and pulls out his ipad sitting on the sofa to play a game.

It’s his realtor. He has found a buyer for the house. The buyer has met the asking price and willing to add an additional 15% if he will leave the appliances and furniture. Buck agreed. It’s one less thing he needs to worry about. Buck signs the necessary paperwork and is given a Cashiers check. He thanks the realtor and shows him out.

He goes to check on Eddie who he finds still asleep. He returns to see Christopher still playing his game, so he starts packing the few things he is taking home with him which isn’t much. He loads the few boxes into truck and goes to join Chris.


	23. Chapter 23

Eddie wakes around three and walks out to the living area. He looks out and sees Buck sitting on the deck with Chris. They are playing Go Fish. He walks out to join them.

“Dad, you feel better?”

“Si mijo. Much better.” he tells Chris

“My realtor stopped by and we settled things with the house. I only need to take my personal items. The sale includes the furniture and appliances.”

“Wow, you were busy.”

“More like lucky. We can leave tomorrow. I will drop my resignation off on the way out.”

“Do you need to clean out your locker?”

“No. I did that when I left the first time. I really didn’t think I would be back.”

“Okay.” Eddie looked bothered.”

“I really am okay with my decision. Now we are ordering take out for dinner then roasting marshmallows.”

“S’mores?” Chris asks. Buck agrees

“Yeah, you can tell him no.” Eddie smiles

They stop at the station to tender his resignation. His Captain understands and wishes him well letting him know he is welcome back if he ever wants to return. 

On his way out he hears “I guess this is goodbye. I hope he realizes how lucky he is. Be happy Evan.”  
“Goodbye Kam and thank you. I hope you find your happiness too.” With that, Evan James is gone.

Later that night, Chris put on his PJ’s and brushes his teeth. He is exhausted from the day. He climbs into bed and waits. Dad and Papa finally come to say good night. They read him a story, hug him tight, place kisses on his head, and dim the light. He is asleep before they leave the room. 

They each stand outside the door to his room. Watching him sleep. “Today was good” Buck says.

“Days with you and Chris have always been the best.” Eddie says. “Good night Buck.” He walks away entering his room.

“My days with the two of you have always been my best too.” He says to himself before going to his own room.

Two weeks pass. It’s the weekend. Eddie began his physical therapy and looks and feels better. They spend time in the pool, playing games, watching movies, going for walks, and just being together. Buck has made great use of the kitchen making Eddie even more grateful for the gym and pool. Chris nor he, being honest, have not been this happy since before Buck left their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

It’s Saturday.

Eddie woke and made his way downstairs. He knows where they will be, so he heads for the kitchen. He leans against the entry and watches. Chris is washing vegetables and hands them to buck who is cutting or chopping them. There are various bags of chips on one of the countertops as well as loaves of bread and buns. The beverage fridge has been stocked with drinks and trays of baked goods sit covered on the table.

“Good morning Dad." Christopher greets him. “Good morning Eddie.” Buck does the same.

“Good morning to you. What are you doing and what can I do to help?” 

“Maddie called. It’s time I had everyone over to check on you and see the house. Her words not mine.

So, Abuela, Pepa, and the usual suspects are coming for a barbecue and day at the pool. 

You can help by taking a seat eating your breakfast and then making some hamburger patties.” Buck goes to the warmer and returns with an omelet he places in front of Eddie. He adds a bowl of fresh fruit and coffee.

Having finished eating he places the dishes in the washer along with washing his hands. “Thank you Evan” he says as he makes his way to the fridge and removes the meat and starts on the patties. They are finishing up when the bell chimes. 

Maddie and Chim are the first to arrive. “Seriously Buck, this is your place?” Chim stares. 

“Chim go enjoy the pool. Baby brother, I need use of your kitchen.” 

“But Maddie, look at this place.” Chim continues. 

“Come on Chim, I’ll show you around. Chris will show you his club house. Eddie leads him out. 

“Thank you.” Maddie mouths to Eddie as he and Chris lead Chim out.

“This place is beautiful. Is it just you or is this Eddie and Christopher’s home now too?”

“It’s not like that, Maddie. I wanted this place mostly for Chris. I want to give him everything I can. He helped pick the house. He really liked this place. I do too, but his eyes lit up so bright and he was just excited. Money is not an issue so why not spoil my kid a little? As for Eddie we are co-parenting and nothing more. As soon as the Doctor releases him, he’ll return home.”

“What if he is home already Evan?”

“No Maddie, he doesn’t feel that way about me. Thinking otherwise is the reason I got hurt and felt I could’t stay. The things he did was just to protect Chris and I am not going to read more into it. He’s Christopher’s Dad so yes, I am going to help him if he needs it. That is all it is to it."

“Evan, mistakes were made. Talk to him because despite what you are saying, Kameron was right. This is not just about Chris. For either one of you.” Maddie hugs him.

“I can’t get my hopes up Maddie.” he walks away at the sound of the bell.


	25. Chapter 25

Hen, Karen and their children arrive followed by Carla.

Bobby and Athena are next with May, Harry, Michael and his boyfriend.

All surprised and impressed by Bucks new home. They all tour the house and have started preparing the food.

Bobby and Michael are running the outdoor kitchen. The boys have ventured off to Christopher’s club house. May and Karen are enjoying the pool with Nia.

“You know they are going to want lots of sleepovers?” Athena says. 

“They will always be welcome.” Buck tells them all.

The bell chimes. “That must be Abuela and Pepa. I’ll be right back.” Buck leaves.

He opens the door, Abuela and Pepa, are standing there, but they are not alone. Ramon and Helena stand behind them.

“I’m sorry Buck they insisted on following us, demanding to see Eddie.” Pepa explains.

“It’s fine Pepe. Welcome Abuela.” he says hugging both women. “Everyone is outback just follow the voices. I will be there in a moment.”

Abuela and Pepe walk inside. Ramon and Helena try to follow, but Buck blocks their entry. “You were not invited. I am politely asking you to leave.”

“We are here to check on our son and grandson. You cannot stop us from seeing them.” Ramon rants.

“No. I can’t stop you from seeing them.” Ramon looks smug at Bucks response. “when Eddie goes home, but you are on my property currently. You will not be entering my home and you need to leave.”

“We aren’t going anywhere until we see Edmundo and Christopher.” Helena raises her voice.

“He asked you to leave and that is what you are going to do.” Eddie comes and stands next to Buck.

“Don’t speak to us that way. We are your parents and wanted to check on you and Christopher. We have a right…”

“The only rights you have are the ones Evan and I allow you to have. We are his parents, not you, and we will decide who can see and spend time with Christopher and right now you two are not on that list. Based on what I was told, you may never be on that list. That is a decision that Evan and I will make and we both will have to agree.”

“You can’t do this Edmundo.”

“It’s done Dad. What kind of parent would let their child die so they could have their way? Evan protected me and Christopher from you. The last people he should have had to protect us from. You were going to let me die just so you could take my son. You stand her now with no remorse or shame still trying to dictate a situation you have no control over.

You both need a psych eval and treatment. For now, however, you need to leave, or I will have you arrested. If you come back, you will be arrested. Evan, we have family waiting.” 

They step back into the house and close the door.

“Eddie, you okay?” Athena asks. 

“No, but I will be.” Eddie accepts her hug.

“I am here if you need me. We all are.” She releases him.

“I know. Thank you. I’m going to check on Christopher.” He looks at Buck who nods.

The evening carries on. Everyone is enjoying the food, fun, and conversation. He does keep an eye on Eddie. He is laughing, smiling, and engaging in the conversations, but he knows his parent’s appearance has upset him. The evening winds down. Everyone saying what a great evening it had been. Bobby and Athena are the last to depart.


	26. Chapter 26

“Is there anything we can do before we go?”

“No. They have always been shitty parents, but he never expected them to go this far. I knew how they could be, but this is beyond comprehension. He just needs time and to be with people he knows he can trust.

You know you and Bobby are at the top of that list now. Thank you for finding me.”

“We are here for the three of you. Call if you need anything.”

“I doubt they will come back, but if they do, we will call.” Buck promises.

“You’ve done well Buckaroo. We’re proud of you.” She and Bobby hug him and then their gone.

He secures the remaining locks and sets the alarm. Turning the lights off, he goes upstairs. He makes his way to Christopher’s room. Running into Eddie coming out.

“He is already out. He had a good day. He is ready for a sleepover with Denny and Harry. They want to sleep in the clubhouse. I told him we would talk about it.” Eddie says.

“Stay.” Buck says.

“What?” Eddie asks confused.

“Sale your house, rent it out, or whatever you decide is fine, but stay here. Move in permanently. Chris will be living with both of us full time. We have more then enough room. We are still close to his school, and we have security to make sure your parents cannot just contact you or Christopher. Please, I think that this would be best.

Eddie looks at him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why? It just makes sense Eddie.” Buck replies.

“It could be a problem. How will Kameron react? Will he be okay coming to see you and we are living here? Do you think he would accept my living here? What if you decide to move in together? I consider myself a mature adult Buck, but no one is that mature.” Eddie wants him to understand.

“What does Kameron have to do with it?

“You’re dating Buck. That’s what he has to do with it. I know I fucked up. Trying to appease my parents and ignoring my feelings, I broke us. I destroyed something amazing and I own that, but I never stopped loving you. I still do and watching you with someone else, I understand why you left. I know I don’t want a front row seat to that show. That’s not on you.”

“Kameron and I are not together. My life is here with Christopher and you. Kameron made me realize that. He asked me, who would do what we have over the last couple of months, when they have had no contact in over a year? If I’m being honest, I know I will always put you and Chris first. I will always love you. That is a lot to ask someone to accept. So, it will not be a problem for me. Eddie. Will you stay?”

Eddie is walking through his house making sure he hasn’t left anything behind. There are so many good memories he has of his home, but also things he would be happy to forget. The most important thing is that he is getting to make new memories with Buck and Christopher at their new home.

Strong arms incircle his waist “Are you feeling all right?” Buck looks worried.

“I am better than I have been in the past fifteen months. I never thought you and I would be in this place. I thought I lost you and I had no one to blame, but myself.” Eddie replies.


	27. Chapter 27

“We are past that and starting our life together is all that matters. I love you. I will always love you.” Buck tells him.

“You really are everything to me Evan. I’m not letting you go again.” Eddie kisses him.

“What did you decide about the house?” Buck asks.

“Well, I thought selling it would be best, but Maddie needs a break.” Eddie tells Buck.

‘What do you mean?” Buck thought Maddie was okay. She had not said anything to the contrary to him.

“Chim called me. He was just wanting to vent. Albert isn’t making progress on finding a place to live. Most likely because he is to busy hooking up with random girls. Maddie caught him with one of his rando’s on the couch the other night. It’s not the first time. She has had enough. Chim said she told him that if he focused on finding his own place the way he focuses on screwing around he would have had a place the day he moved here. If she catches him again, he is out and Chim can’t save him or he can go with him.”

“Damn, it’s that bad?”

“It has been for a while. I think Maddie is just over it. He has multiple college degrees. He can take care of himself he has just been living off their couch. So, I was going to offer to let him rent the house. Maddie and Chim are happy and they are good for one another. I don’t want that destroyed because Albert can’t get his shit together. What do you think?”

“Thank you for caring about my sister and Chim. I think it’s the solution to all their problems too.” Buck smiles.

“They’re family. They have been there for me even when I didn’t realize I needed them.” Eddie thinks about some bad times he had when Buck was gone. Grateful for Maddie and Chim being there for him. “Let’s talk to them. If they need it, we can rent it. If not, we can sell it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Buck agrees.

They head to the station, hoping they’re not out on a call. All vehicles are in the bay when they arrive. They enter and greet the other firefighters who are working.

“Diaz, Buckley come on up.” Bobby calls down from the loft. “You can hang around for lunch. It’s pasta.”

“Deal Cap.” Buck grins while Eddie rolls his eyes smiling at Buck. “It’s Bobby’s pasta. I’ve missed it.”

“Hey Guys.” Hen greets them with hugs. “It’s really good to see you both. How are you Eddie?”

“Last week of PT. Hopefully I will be released to return to work soon.” He tells her.

“Keep me informed. We can get you recert scheduled.”

“Will do Cap.”

“What about you?” Bobby looks at Buck.

“What do you mean Bobby?”

“Will be scheduling one recert or two?” Bobby smiles, watching him.

“You want me to come back? I have to reapply. I resigned from the LAFD. I didn’t just leave the house.” he looks skeptical.

“Okay,” Bobby sighs, “You know you will always be a part of this team. If you want to come back, we can make that happen. It really hasn’t been the same without you.”

He looks at Eddie. “What do you think?” 

“I wouldn’t have to worry so much when I’m working if you’re my partner. You still know me better than anyone and we were always great together. Yes, I want you to come back, but only if it’s what you want.” 

“Okay Cap. You can schedule two.” Buck is finally feeling like he is home.


	28. Chapter 28

“Hey, baby brother I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Hi, Eddie.” She hugs them both.

“Hi Maddie. We came to see Chim and Bobby invited us to lunch.” Eddie explains.

“What did you guys need to see me about?” Chim looks nervous.

“Calm down Chim. We came to see if Albert still needed a place to live.” Eddie laughs at him.

“Yes, he does. Whoever wants him can have him now.”

“Chim, relax. Eddie is offering to let Albert rent his house.” Buck cuts off his rant.

“We are moving in with Buck. I was going to sell it, but if you want Albert to rent it, I don’t mind doing that.”

“But” says Maddie, “That won’t be necessary. I am coming from finalizing the paperwork for a house I bought today. Albert will not be moving with us.”

“Really. Where is your house Maddie? You know I will help you move.”

“The house down the road from you, the red brick one.” Maddie says. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s great Maddie. Why would I mind?” 

“I saw it the day of the barbecue. I had a tour the next day and fell in love. Plus, I can steal my nephew to hang out bake cookies on weekends.” Maddie confesses.

“Wait, Maddie, you bought that house on Bucks’ street?” Chim asked her.

“Yes. Albert doesn’t want to leave so we will. Being close to Buck, Eddie, and Chris is a bonus” Maddi tells him. 

“So, it turns out Eddie was home.” She pulls Buck aside just a bit. 

“Yeah, we talked about a lot of things and we still need to talk, but we are sure about our decision and I will never love anyone as much as I love him.”

“I am happy you found your way back to each other. He was devastated when you left. You both deserve this chance.” 

“Maddie” Chim whines, “you said you wanted to tour the place, so I looked it up. Buck was able to buy his, so I thought maybe we could too, but that house cost millions.” Chim said. 

“It was cheaper than Bucks’.” Maddie tells him

Everyone looks at Maddie. She knows her and Buck never talk about their personal lives, but these people are family and have been there for her and her brother. They can trust these people.

“Chim, my net worth is forty-three million.” Maddie tells them.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone is quiet, shocked by what Maddie is telling them.

“It was more, but I donated some to domestic violence shelters and outreach services.

Evan and I live off what we earn from working. 

Chim and I are moving in together, so I want us to have a home. He loved Bucks’ house so much I decided to buy a house in the same neighborhood. I want it to be our home.

After a moment “I have a question.” Chim says. “Does it have a clubhouse because Christopher’s is really cool and I want one.

“Really Chim.” Hen laughs at him.

“We are renovating Christopher’s. You can come for a sleepover when he is finished.” Buck tells him.

“What do you mean your renovating. The clubhouse is fine Buck.”

He looks at Eddie

“There are some things he wants to add so we need to renovate to get it done. It’s not a problem Eddie. We discussed it in private. He said you would say no.” The others snicker at Eddie.

“I’m not back to work yet and it’s not about me saying no, he just knew you would say yes.”

“After you let me adopt Christopher, I wanted to give him everything. I never had anyone that I wanted to include in my life that I trusted enough to let in on certain aspects of my life. I met you and thought it was finally time, but then Ana came along, and things changed. I was no longer allowed to be a part of your lives. I felt like I had lost everything. 

Then Athena found me and told me about your parents. I was amazed you still felt like you could trust me to act in yours and Chris’ best interest and to protect you if you weren’t able to do it yourself. I didn’t have hope for us personally until Kameron. He told me being back was about more than Christopher. You had chosen me over everyone else in your life to make decisions for you and raise Chris if you no longer could.

So, I bought the house in hopes it would be our home. Without you and Chris it is just a house.

“We are not raising a brat and we are not taking money from Maddie just because she has it.”

“I’ve never taken money from Maddie.” Buck said

“She bought that house for you.” Chim says.

“Eddie, my net worth is fifty-four million. I bought the house.”

“What?” Eddie asks. 

“The money doesn’t define our lives, but it will make it a little easier. I will still work as I have always done because I want to be more than a bank account and do things that mean something and matter.” Buck tells him.

“Eddie, Chim, Evan and I both know that you are not with us for money. What we also know Eddie is that Evan loves you and Christopher and you both love him, despite the year of setbacks.” 

Spots of laughter can be heard. Chim I know you love me. I guess to make it simple, Evan and I are finally in relationships where we are happy and secure enough to be completely open with you and share our lives with you. We know you are with us because you love us.

“Okay.” Chim hugs her.

“Okay, but no more private meetings. You are going to have to tell him no or make sure I’m there so I can.”


	30. Chapter 30

The Grant-Nash barbecue

“Papa.” Chris calls. “Can I get a projector and screen for the club house? We need it for sleepovers.”

“Buck, you have to say no sometimes. This will be good for you and him.” Eddie tells him.

“It’s just a projector and screen. He has been really good.” Buck responds.

“Evan tell him no or it’s just going to get worse.” Eddie says.

“No, it won’t Dad” Chris answers.

“Chris what about the train and tracks so we can ride around the property” Denny thinks he whispers.

“Papa can we talk in private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
